


I Knew I Love You

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Cheesy Shiro, Cosplay, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hippopotamus, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith loves Hippos, Knight Lotor, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Keith (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, mage keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Random one-shot short fics for Keith's birthday."You're really soft." - Klance"People are jerks, but not you." - Kidge"I have never felt this way about anyone." - Kallura"I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy." - Heith"I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.” - Sheith"I will always be there to protect you." - Keitor"He just grow up so fast." - Marmora Family AU





	1. "You're really soft." (Klance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Just want to do something special for my favorite birthday boy. <3 It's going to be quite fluffy. lol

He placed one hand on his waist and raised a brow at his foolish partner of five years. His other hand was covering his mouth for another reason.  
  
He was trying to hide his happiness.  
  
"So? What do you think? Does this make me look fat?" as he watched his partner turned around to show his backside and shaking his tail with a small blue ribbon tied at its end.  
  
"No Lance." He snickered. "You look perfect and very cute."  
  
"Why of course." Lance turned and placed both of his hooves on his wide waist. "Just feel how soft and cuddly I am. I know you want to. You can't resist this."  
  
Keith shook his head while smiling as he walked up to Lance and placed his hand on his furry chest. It was indeed soft. Soft like a puppy's fur. He found himself rubbing all over Lance's soft chest with admiration.  
  
  
_Were they supposed to be soft?_  
  
  
"Hey Keith."  
  
Keith looked up and made an embarrassing squeak when he found himself crushed against Lance's very soft body. He looked away quick when he got too close to Lance's face.  
  
He was holding back until he felt his large, soft nose rubbing against his cheek. That was when he laughed out loud.  
  
"Lance, I give!"  
  
"Never~"  
  
It felt like he was being pecked by a woodpecker, but it seems Lance was trying to kiss him. _Trying_   was the word.  
  
"You are not a woodpecker!"  
  
Lance grinned and swept Keith off of his feet as he carried him in his short arms.  
  
"Yes, well... We can do two scenarios here. One, we can have dinner somewhere nice I booked and we can have a nice stroll afterwards or..."  
  
"Or what Lance? Tell me."  
  
"Or we can have it here with me in this silly Hippo suit and spend time out in the balcony to look at the stars. Which ones would you like, Keith?"  
  
Keith hummed.  
  
He smiled and snuggled.  
  
"The second one."  
  
Lance laughed and gave another good shake of his tail. "Anything for you, my cute birthday boy."  
  
Keith gave a light punch on Lance's shoulder. "I am not cute."  
  
"Oh yes you are. You and your love of hippos. You love that stuffed plush I got you at the carnival than me."  
  
Keith chuckled and twirled his finger on Lance's chest. "I don't know~ This could be my favorite."  
  
Lance smiled. "Happy birthday love. I hope you don't mind me dressed up as a Hippo as your present this year."  
  
Both hands went up to his partner's face and carefully lifted up his mask. Keith gave his soft smile.  
  
"You're the best present I can ever receive. I love it. Thank you Lance."

He loved his silly present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. "People are jerks, but not you." (Kidge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidge chapter. <3

Pidge wasn't sure how and when it happened, but she found herself adjusting her fake glasses and staring at herself in the mirror. She made quick adjustments of her shoulder straps of her pale green dress and straighten her short, light brown hair.  
  
The only time she ever wore a dress was for special occasions and even then, she would weasel her way out to not wear it. However, for today, it was a very special occasion.  
  
Thank god she lived alone and away from her family. They would make a huge ruckus about this. They always do especially Matt. He can be an awesome big brother, but there are times he can an annoyance.  
  
Technically, she didn't live alone. She was rooming with Allura, but she was hardly home due to work and dating Shiro.  
  
Pidge smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress and took a deep breath. She was unusually nervous today, but for a valid reason.  
  
This was for her special friend, Keith. It was his birthday. She knew he didn't want to make a big fuss about it, but she wanted to. Keith cam be an idiot sometimes when it comes to his birthday, but he was her idiot.  
  
Allura had introduced Keith to her when she was dating with Shiro which he knew Matt.

 

_What a small world I live in._

 

Shiro and Keith were adopted siblings and Shiro didn't want to leave Keith alone at their place so he had dragged him along. A double date as Allura would say. She had a feeling Allura was trying to set her up so she won't feel left out.

 

_Bleh._

  
  
Somehow, they clicked when they wanted to escape from Shiro's and Allura's mushy PDA during dinner. Keith gave her a ride on his shimmering red motorcycle which he named Red.

 

  
_So original.  
_

 

He was like the stereotypical guy with a bad boy personality. Keith wasn't her type of person she wanted to hang out with.

However, she was so wrong.  
  
The moment she got on his motorcycle and held around Keith's waist, it was when she felt her heart beating so fast. It made her felt alive.  
  
Fast forward a few years later, here she is standing and lost in thought to notice someone hugging her from behind. His arms wrapped around her small frame and resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"You look very nice Pidge. What's the occasion?"  
  
"You're the occasion, Keith."  
  
Keith blinked. "Why? We are only going to a movie and a simple dinner at our favorite family restaurant joint."  
  
Pidge shook her head and placed her hand on his arm. "Because I want to. It's not always I get to wear a dress you know so think of it as a special gift."  
  
Keith smiled. "Thank you Pidge. You look very pretty."  
  
"Thanks." as she leaned back to snuggle against his warm embrace. "Happy Birthday Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. "I have never felt this way about anyone." (Kallura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallura chapter. <3

"Keith." Allura whined as she was being pulled by her wrist.  
  
"Just a bit more, Princess. We're almost there."  
  
She wondered where Keith was taking her. It was quite auspicious for a man and woman to sneak out at night. Her face went red at the thought. She quickly shook her head.  
  
Not Keith. Keith is not like that. He wouldn't do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable. No, he was quite considerate for her status as the Princess and childhood friend.  
  
He was the first boy who didn't see her as royalty, but a crybaby when he first called her. She wasn't a crybaby since she was just having a bad day with other kids. She was only 8 years old when she first met Keith.  
  
Keith was training with Thace as an apprentice to magic. A mage in training. She was hiding in her secret spot in the garden when Keith found her.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
_"Why you a crybaby?"_  
  
_Honestly, many would ask why she was crying and tried to comfort her, but no, Keith had to be different._  
  
_Little Allura stood up and pouted at mysterious little boy._  
  
_"I'm not a crybaby!"_  
  
_"Uh huh. Yeah well, then what are you?"_  
  
_She blinked. "A princess."_  
  
_"That's nice~ Well then Princess, please enjoy an awesome entertainment from my friends."_  
  
_"Friends?"_  
  
_She turned back to see what he was pointing behind her and she gasped with wide eyes._  
  
_Four little mice were dancing and making several tumbles on the garden's floor. She felt better as she smiled and moved closer to watch the mice's performance._  
  
_"These four are exceptional and very special.  So just don't think all mice are the same. Trust me."_  
  
_Little Allura can only nod as she kept her eyes glued to the mice. They were adorable and too amazing for words._  
  
_The little boy crouched down and gave a low whistle as the mice stopped and ran past little Allura to the boy's awaiting hand. They all ran up on his arms and situated themselves on his shoulders and head._  
  
_"Wow."_  
  
_He smiled. "They'll come to you when they know you'll be sad or alone."_  
  
_"What? How?" She asked._  
  
_"Easy." He lifted his hand up. "I know you can take care of them when I'm away."_  
  
_"Who are you?"_  
  
_"Keith."_

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
That little boy became a man with great expectations and reputations. She waited for his return. It was something she kept that special memory inside of her heart. Before she knew it, she fell in love with that fiery mage.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked around with bright eyes.  
  
"Keith." She spoke softly with her hand raised up and carefully catching several wisps of light surrounding them. "It's beautiful."  
  
With a smug on his face, "I knew you would love it. It was something I was working on to surprise you."  
  
Then it dawned her what today was. The moment she saw Keith's face turned with his attention away from her, she walked close to his personal space and kissed him on the side of his mouth. The action spook Keith out as he quickly stepped back with his hand over the side. His eyes shifted away, but she could see faint blush on across his cheek.  
  
She smiled. "Happy Birthday Keith."  
  
Allura hid her chuckle when she watched Keith tried explaining to her with many stutters and being unusually clumsy when he moved around.  
  
It was the closest present she can give that expresses her true feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~! <3


	4. "I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy." (Heith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heith chapter. <3

Hunk had never expected his life to be out like one of those romantic movies. An ugly duckling gets prince charming through trials and tribulations and then live happily ever after.  
  
In this real life scenario, he was the ugly duckling and his boyfriend of seven years was prince charming. It was still a dream to him. A dream that he never wanted to wake up.  
  
His eyes glanced down at his boyfriend who was wearing his extra large yellow shirt that acted as a nightgown to his petite frame. He must admit that Keith looked absolutely cute and pretty.  
  
To this day, he has not forgotten Keith's words to him and the time they spent together in both happiness and heartaches.  
  
He could feel Keith snuggling very close to him and sometimes, if Hunk gets lucky, he can hear him purr like a content cat. Keith simply enjoys being in his company and vice versa.  
  
With a free hand placed over Keith's hair, he gave gentle strokes. His soft, raven hair felt nice between his fingers. He loved touching Keith's hair.  
  
"Keith." He spoke softly since he felt bad waking him up from his sleep, but he has work to go to.  
  
Keith hummed and groaned. He shook his head against Hunk's bare chest.  
  
"You will be late for work."  
  
"Called in." In his drowsy response.  
  
"What? When?"  
  
He snuggled close to Hunk until his head was close to his lover's neck.  
  
"Last week."

 

_Why so ahead to call in? Is there something going on that he didn't know of?  
_

  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hunk. I just want to. Shiro approved it so don't worry."  
  
"But really why Keith? I don't understand."

 

_Are we breaking up? My heart is not ready to hear it. I knew it would happen sooner or later._

  
  
Keith yawned as he sat up carefully and stared at Hunk with drowsiness in his violet eyes.  
  
"Can I not spend a day with my loving, huggable boyfriend on my birthday?"  
  
  
_Oh that. No wait! Crap. It was today?!_  
  
  
Hunk had forgotten that it was Keith's birthday today. He felt so bad for letting it slip through his mind.  
  
"Keith, I---" He was hushed by Keith's small finger on his lips.  
  
"Hey. I know you've been thinking a lot and I just don't want you to keep that thought from now on."  
  
Removing his finger away, Keith placed the tip of his nose against Hunk's and gave a gentle smile.  
  
"I didn't stay with you out of pity and such as people would say behind my back."  
  
  
_Oh. Keith knew._  
  
  
"I stayed because I can see myself being happy for a long time with you in the future."  
  
Hunk wanted to cry. Who knew Keith was this romantic?  
  
"So please Hunk, kill that thought and give yourself up to me. Are you not happy being with me?"  
  
Keith yelped and giggled when he felt strong arms wrapped around him and giving little shakes.  
  
"Yes! I mean no! I mean... UGH.. I am happy with you!" He sniffled. "I'm just lucky to be with you."  
  
Keith shook his head. "No Hunk, I should be lucky to be with you~"  
  
"I am going to whip up the best birthday cake you have ever tasted. It will be divine!"  
  
He chuckled and rested his head on his chest. "I can't wait, but until then, let me spend a few moments here. It's very comfy being in your arms."  
  
Hunk kissed the top of his head. "Happy Birthday Keith."

He was proud to be that ugly duckling.

He finally got his own happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	5. "I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.” (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheith chapter. <3

Keith blinked as he looked down on the table. He looked up to see Shiro's sheepish smile then back down.  
  
"Why Shiro?"  
  
Shiro scratched the back of his head. "I felt it was time to do this."  
  
"But Shiro, how? How--?"  
  
"Keith, baby, don't worry. The kitchen didn't burn down like last time. That I can promise you."  
  
Keith stood up quietly from his seat with both hands on the table. He looked at Shiro again.  
  
"Shiro, I-- I---"  
  
He was speechless.  
  
"I was lost in finding a perfect gift for this special day every year, but I felt this one should be perfect."  
  
Shiro could see Keith's violet eyes becoming glassy as he was trying to hold back. His cute little boyfriend can be a real softie when given the right situation.  
  
This one was one of them and then some.  
  
"Are you sure, Shiro?"  
  
Keith was hesitant.  
  
Shiro nodded. He felt more confident than ever to let his lover know. It had taken lots of courage for this moment to happen.  
  
"Yes Keith. I'm very positive."  
  
He could see his sweet lips trembling and betraying tears ready fall from those bright eyes. He just need one more push.  
  
"I love you and Happy Birthday Keith."  
  
That sealed the deal as Shiro was ready to embrace the impact of his lover running up to him and jumping into his awaiting arms as he held him up while hugging. He was shower with several small kisses on his flushed face.  
  
He smiled when Keith hugged and snuggled in his arms. He was certainly like a kitten when he felt Keith's ticklish nuzzling against the side of his face.  
  
"I love you too Shiro. Thank you!"  
  
"So?" Shiro asked hesitantly. "Is that a yes?"  
  
Keith pulled back a bit to get a good look at Shiro and smiled. "YES!"  
  
Shiro's smile became very bright as he hugged him tight until Keith was wiggling and giggling in his arms before kissing him on the lips.  
  
He knew Keith was a strange lover. No ordinary tactics or gifts can sway his adorable lover.  
  
Nothing like a small, pink stuffed hippo sitting in the middle of the platter dish holding up a customize switch blade with a sloppy cursive written note in red icings.  
  
  
_**Will you marry me, Keith?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	6. "I will always be there to protect you."  (Keitor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite ship, Keitor~ <3

He loved Keith's laughs. It was full of joy with hints of love. Same goes with his smiles, but he enjoyed those little scowls too. The way Keith's face scrunched up was cute.  
  
The little Prince had told him to stop calling him cute. He was _told_ , but not _order_ to so he continued.  
  
"That tickles Red." Keith laughed as he was being nuzzled by a giant red and fiery bird.  
  
Red has grown attached to the little Prince since it was a hatchling. This would applied to Lotor too. He had grown attached to Prince Keith since he was young.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
His father was a highly respectable knight became King and his mother was a renowned doctor so when his father had stepped down from the throne when he was born, he had let his long-time friend to hold reign.  
  
The news was quite scandalous with rumors flying around, but when his father sat him down at the age of eight, Lotor felt he wanted to follow his father's footstep. His father, Zarkon, was thinking of for his own family. He felt with great regret for leaving his mother, Honerva, alone for almost a year when she was pregnant. He almost lost her when she was giving birth. Her mother had told him that people can die from heartache.  
  
At the age of nine, he saw the little prince sneaking out of the study room and quietly walking towards the garden. He had to follow him since he was trained to be a knight like his father. A knight's duty to follow and protect all royalties which includes this sneaky prince.  
  
He kept himself hidden behind the tree as Lotor watched the little prince picked up a small branch off the ground and began swinging it around.

  
  
_Did the prince wanted to learn sword fighting?_

  
  
Lotor continued to watch until he saw frustrations covering the prince's face.  
  
He could see why.  
  
The prince was untrained so his moves were sloppy. If his father was here, he would have yelled at the prince and made him do exercises first and foremost before teaching him. His father believed in building stamina and clearing the mind first before strength and techniques.  
  
Feeling frustrated, the prince gripped the branch hard until it broke in two and let out a frustrated scream as he kicked the nearest tree.  
  
Lotor flew out of his hiding as fast as he can when he dove and skidded towards the prince on the grass. He let out a sigh of relief and looked up to see the prince's surprised look. Keith crouched down and gave a poke on his forehead with the broken branch before sitting down with legs crossed.  
  
He was careful of getting up and kneeling on both knees as he sat in front of the curious prince.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Lotor can only blinked in response as he held both hands up. A small white egg. He wasn't sure why he went to save it, but something had prick him in the back of his mind to do it.  
  
"I apologize for the sudden intrusion. My name is Lotor, my prince."  
  
He saw the prince's eyes widen and he jumped when he felt two warm hands placed over his.  
  
"Lotor? As in Zarkon's son? The famous, righteous knight of all Arus Kingdom? You're that Lotor?"  
  
Lotor nodded. He expected that kind of recognition, but not like this from a prince. He could sense admiration behind the prince's tone when he spoke.  
  
"Can you teach me how to use the sword? Everyone in the castle has been avoiding this teaching ever since I pricked my finger on a stupid dinner knife. I swear!"  
  
He had to chuckle which made the prince pout. It was then he felt something shaking in his hands as they both watched the egg cracking.  
  
It was hatching in their hands. And pop! The featherless, squiggly bird popped out of the egg and chirping away. When he looked up, his breath hitched.  
  
It was beautiful. Prince Keith was smiling with his body glowed under sunlight. He thought he saw an angel.  
  
He found his purpose when he responded naturally.  
  
"Yes."

 

* * *

 

  
  
"Hey Lotor."  
  
He looked up to see Prince Keith's concern look on his face.  
  
"Yes my prince."  
  
"Please be safe."  
  
_Oh yes_ , he was going to away from Keith for a year before returning. He was personally asked by the royalties of Altea to help bring up morality to their warriors while Shiro, their respected knight who can matched his father's reputation, was out for recovery after the war that had bring peace and freedom to their land.  
  
"I will. I hope you stay out of trouble when I'm gone."  
  
He can't help but smirk when the prince pouted and stuck his tongue out.  
  
  
_How cute._  
  
  
"I can't believe you have to leave tomorrow of all days. I hate it."  
  
  
_Ah. That explains his sour mood these past few days._  
  
  
Lotor walked to the prince and placed a hand on his cold cheek as he turned his face towards him. He leaned in and hovered over his lips.  
  
"May I?" He whispered.  
  
Keith nodded as they kissed. A gentle kiss. A kiss they both know it will be their last after tonight. They wanted to last until the next fall as they broke apart.  
  
"It's early, but I want to be the first to give and say."  
  
His thumb caressing Keith's cheek as he moved towards his forehead to kiss.  
  
"Happy Birthday, my prince. I promise a gift when I come back."  
  
Keith shook his head and quickly gave him a hug.  
  
"I don't need anything other than you coming back to me, Lotor. That's my wish."  
  
Lotor smiled and winked. "As you wish, Keith. I will be back at your side and in bed."

Keith's face went red and buried his face in his chest while his fist gave several light poundings. He could his muffled 'pervert'. He can't help, but laugh.

He knew long ago that it wasn't only Keith's life he wanted to protect. He wanted to protect Keith's happiness.

That's the greatest feat for a knight can do when he's already fallen in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	7. "He just grow up so fast."  (Marmora Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last piece to the special birthday fic with the Marmora Blades. <3

His small fluffy ears wiggled in excitement with his button nose sniffing the air with curiosity.  
  
"Keef!"  
  
The cute kitten-like sound melted half of the members in the room.  
  
"Almost there. It's Keith. Ke-i-th."  
  
"Keef!"  
  
"Thace, please stop. Not sure how much the others can handle anymore cuteness from him here."  
  
Thace looked up at Ulaz who stood next to him. "I apologize, Ulaz. I forgot how effective this little kit can have on us."  
  
Little Keith looked up with his little paws behind his ears and flattening them down before letting it go as they sprung up.  
  
Few more members melted.  
  
There are very few members in Marmora who can resist the littlest member, but not all can be immune. Not even Kolivan.  
  
"Now little kit, if you're good today, uncle Kolivan has a surprise for you."  
  
Keith turned halfway towards Thace and raised up both of his little arms.  
  
"Papa!"  
  
Thace smiled as he bent down to lift up Keith in his arms and watched as Keith snuggled against his chest. He yawned.  
  
"I cannot believe he's three today and now he's growing up fast in front our old eyes."  
  
"I know Ulaz." as Thace wiggled his large finger in front of Keith's face and watched him tried catching it with both hands. "I was hoping he would stay like this a little longer."  
  
Ulaz scooted close and patted on Thace's back. "Same here, but at the same time, we all are not immune to his cuteness so it's best for him to grow. For our sake."  
  
Thace laughed and felt a tug when Keith finally caught his finger and shaking it.  
  
"Okay, let's begin---" Kolivan paused and looked around the room. He sighed. "That's it. Keith will join the next mission and use his special skills on our targets instead of our members."  
  
"Kolivan." Thace sternly said his name. "Now we talked about this before. He's too young to begin."  
  
"Perfect age to start training. Use his skills for good use while he still has it."  
  
"Kolivan's right."  
  
"Ulaz!"  
  
"What? Didn't the little kit stopped Sendak before? All he did was crawl up to him and gave his usual bright eyes and cute voice? What did he called Sendak again?"  
  
"SenSen."  
  
"Yes, SenSen."  
  
"SenSen!" Keith squeaked and actually looked around. He pouted after he didn't see Sendak.  
  
"He will grow up with great potentials in the future." Kolivan said.  
  
Thace looked down at Keith who looked up and blinking at him. He smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I can see that too."

 

* * *

 

  
**[Fifteen years later.]**

 

  
  
"Our little kit has grown up to be a splendid warrior. A paladin no less."  
  
Kolivan said as they stood from a distance with Thace and Ulaz as they watched Keith, now a teenager, being surrounded by his newfound friends and companions.  
  
The others had thrown a surprise birthday party for the Red Paladin and had invited the Blades to join in the celebrations. This was something they didn't want to miss.  
  
Ulaz coughed behind his hand. "Yeah well, he has caught some potential suitors too."  
  
Thace raised a brow and looked at Ulaz. "You said suitors. As more than one?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"As a father of Keith, that means your job is not done yet."  
  
"I'm fine with whoever he chooses as long he's happy. That's my greatest wish."  
  
"Even with a certain prince of our mighty race?"  
  
Thace snapped his head quick at Kolivan. He was about to speak, but shut his mouth quick. With a quick deep breath, he turned his heels and headed straight to the loud crowds.  
  
He was going to have a nice talk with Keith and hopefully zoom in on those who were courting his boy.  
  
No matter how much Keith has grown, he was still his little Keef.  
  
Even if he was going to embarrass his kit on his birthday, he will make sure all of his potential suitors know the feels of a father's wrath and that's including royalties.

No exceptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
